Learning to be grateful
by i L o v e l e s s
Summary: More commoners are accepted into Ouran, for the new school year. Haruhi wishes for the host club to open their eyes to learn how be grateful. When Haruhi makes a new friend, the rich hosts might just realize how much they have to be grateful for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second story; its kind of odd but it does have a plot to it with a lot of plot twist into it. It's between The Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club for only a little bit, I'm just using them for this chapter. Please constructive criticism would be nice and your ideas and help as well. As you will notice towards the end of this chapter got thinned out and maybe a bit strained.**

**P.S- If you do like this one you should check out my other story as well, it has two chapters to it already but I refuse to put more up until I get more reviews and comments.**

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own any of the animes in this fanfic. I only one my personal set of characters and the plot.

* * *

The sakura blossoms fell from the trees and were swept thorough the air by the breeze just as gracefully as any sakura blossom would. The lightly coated the paved walkway of leading to Ouran Academy. A place where only the rich and prestige children of Japan went to school. At least that was how it was until a certain commoner came along. One year has passed since the freshman commoner, now a sophomore commoner came along, and the school was boarding their horizons. Bringing in talented kids from all over Japan from rich to commoner and sculpting them into a work of art for the future of the Japanese people. A new year with new challenges is to be insured still; none-the –less, the rich and prestige have yet to recognize the importance of the commoner. With the exception, of course, of the well know and much adored Ouran High School Host Club. It was b far the most popular and most well know club in the school, mainly with the female gender. This club, this Host Club, is about these handsome guys that have time, giving hospitality to theses lovely ladies who also have time, and profit off them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school. It consist of the club President Suou Tamaki a.k.a The Prince Type, Vice President Ootori Kyoya a.k.a The Cool Type, The Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru a.k.a The Devil Types, Morinozuka Takashi a.k.a The Wild Type, Haninozuka Mitsukuni a.k.a The Loli Shota Type, and the recently added Natural Type Fujioka Haruhi. Haruhi is a special student a commoner who got a scholarship into Ouran because of her wonderful test scores. Yes her test scores, putting aside what she has lead everyone to believe she is a female pretending to be a male. At first it was only to work off a debt to the Host Club for breaking an eight-millon yen vase. No it is only for the simple pleasure of being in the same club with her friends, though admitting that to them would probably get her strangled to death by the bear hugs she would receive, or being talked to death by Tamaki a.k.a Father.

"Yes it would certainly be another lovely year at Ouran." Haruhi thought sarcastically as she brushed a sakura blossom from her hair. She was dressed in her new school uniform, same as the last just a new set bought by the other hosts. They had simply refused to let her go back to school wearing her old set no mater how much she insisted that it was perfectly fine. She had no choice but to wear the new set; however, when they burned her old set. Gazing up at the school with her big chocolate brown eyes she sighed, and wondered just how much more complicated Ouran would be with the new arrivals and all. As it was the first day of school there would be no real classes involved. Just a small welcome festival held in the school, for parents, teachers, and administrators to meet. It was a new thing they decided to start seeing as a lot of parents were skeptical about letting all the commoners into their children's school. However, knowing this school a small is usually something rather big and elegant although it may seem small to those who were used to it. "Rich bastards." Haruhi thought as she walked into school. She walked the familiar path to the Third Music Room; upon opening the door she was glomped by a certain blond haired graduate that loved cake.

"H-Hunny-sempai?" She stuttered out in wonder. Hani and Mori sempai-tachi were not supposed to be here anymore, they should have graduated. Not that she wasn't happy to see the energetic Shota and his supposedly wild type cousin/servant. She was never sure why that was the type he was given, he didn't seem wild at all. Mori was quickly by her side to pry the energetic graduate of her.

"We came back to take extra classes so we can still be together with you guys!" He exclaimed his brown eyes shining happily. Mori nodded and responded with his usual 'Ah.' Though Haruhi who new better could translate it as 'I'm happy to be here again with you guys' or something close to that.

Haruhi felt her body being taken in to two warm familiar bodies. "Ha-ru-hi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together as they hugged her. They grinned widely which signaled they were doing this just to annoy Tamaki.

"You evil dirty twins!" Speaking of the guy there he was. "How dare you touch my beloved daughter!"

This out burst merely added o the twins amusement as they started to bicker back and forth with the disturbed host king, finishing off the argument with '…well we can hug her some other time we guess, seeing as how we are in the same class...' at that the host king was sent to his corner to sulk. The poor girl was able to slip from her classmates arms and off to the sided of the room where Kyoya was seated typing away on his laptop. She stood at a spot where she was able to lean over and look at what he was typing.

"How was your summer Kyoya- sempai?" She asked. Said sempai merely chuckled.

"It was…interesting, how was it in Kyoto, visiting family." He asked catching the female host off guard. She wondered just how the spectacled hosts new where she was. Was he stalking her, or did he hire someone to do that.

"It was enjoyable." She answered after getting over her shock. She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Some how she was relived to see none of them had changed. Although they annoyed the hell out of her, she wouldn't want them any other way. This was how she liked them; she needed them to be like this. The had taught her so much and they didn't even know it. Without them she shouldn't know how to let go and to be herself. They had given her a chance to show her playful side, her hurting side, and every emotion she had learned to conceal since her mother died. Even her faults, they accepted them every single piece that made up her and they gave her themselves as something she could always rely on. They would always be rich bastards but they where her rich bastards.

"Haruhi…Haruhi…" Kyoya said as he waved his hand in front of her face. The rest of the host club was standing around her looking at her oddly. Kaoru pressed his hand to her forehead.

"Are you not feeling well, if so go home we don't need a sick host?" He said as he then pressed his hand to his own head comparing the temperature. Haruhi shook her head and smiled. She clapped her hands together and looked at each one of them. They all looked the same yet in a way more like the adults they were going to be, more regal and sophisticated.

"Well what's the plan for greeting our new school mates?" She asked in a not so Haruhi like enthusiastic way. It was one of the new things the host club had been able to get her to be like.

Tamaki made a grand sweeping motion. "Of course how could I have forgotten? Your fellow commoners arrive will be made soon, and nothing would be better than for them to be greeted by our fabulous club! We shall make them awe struck by the beautiful elegance of this school and…" The club only half listened to their king, and Haruhi quickly lost all enthusiasm to do this. The set up was actually simple. It would be something like the festival at the end of the year last year. Both host and student a like were to mingle as well as parents and develop strong bonds with each other. It would benefit to all people. Ever commoner to walk into this school today was looking for someone to sponsor them and help them get to the top. This could also be Haruhi's chance as well to get well known people on her side for her career as a future lawyer.

A half an hour had passed and all the current students and parents and teachers waited anxiously as the buses and cars caring the new commoner students had pulled in. The parents were the first to enter the school wearing their best suits and other dress cloths. The commoner kids however were not making a first good impression. Murmurs where going through the crowds of rich students about the commoners' choice of street cloths.

Ouran Academy supported from elementary to high school so the students ranged from all ages. All was quite as Mr. Suou cleared his throat and stepped in front of the group of commoners along with Tamaki.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy, we hope you find this school fitted to your needs. This is a very big change to us so please be gentle with us." Mr. Suou bowed respectfully and looked at his son.

Tamaki smiled broadly. "I am Suou Tamaki, King of the Host Club." At that the Host Club members came forth and bowed respectively flashing their delish yet charming smiles. Some of the commoner girls squealed in delight while the males looked rather passive about it. Though the host club could feel the confused aura of their new commoner classmates. There were many different commoners that had entered the school building but none stood out more than the large group of boys with tennis bags hanging off their shoulders. You could easily divide up the boys into different groups; each small group of boys wore a jersey. One groups' jerseys said 'Seigaku', the other group said 'Hyotei'. There was also one more boy with a tennis bag but he was the only one wearing a 'St. Rudolph' jersey and he was standing with the Seigaku people.

"Eiji, don't touch things!" One of the boys with the Seigaku jersey on shouted. Upon hearing his name Eiji turned and looked at his doubles partner.

"Nyaa, Oishi this school really is rich." The red had said happily as he bounced around with a very expensive looking vase in his hands. The other boy Oishi looked panicked and worried, if that vase broke there was no way they could pay for it. The rest of Seigaku shook their heads.

Over with the host club Haruhi sighed, some how vases always reminded her of her first dramatic experiences in this school. Looking around at rest of the host club she noted how confused and/or annoyed they looked. To most others it was masked well however. Behind them there were whispers about how rude the commoners were or how pathetic their fashion sense was. This didn't go unnoticed by the new kids. They tensed and a brown haired spectacled boy spoke up. He wore a Seigaku jersey and looked much older than Haruhi and even rivaled Mori with his emotionless face.

"Eiji," He said sternly yet all the same smoothly. "That's not something to be played with put it back where you found it." The redheaded ball of energy flinched and did as his buchuo said.

"Hai, Tezuka buchou." Eiji sighed as he placed the vase back on the podium. Glumly he went back to stand with his fellow teammates. Or at least the ones that came. Out of the four schools that were invited only a coupe regulars had actually wanted to participate in the program. This people would include, Seigaku's Kunimitsu Tezuka, Syuuske Fuji, Eiji Kikamaru, Oishi, and Ryoma Echizen. Hyotei's Keigo Atobe and Jiro and St. Rudolph's Yuuta Fuji.

Mr. Suou chuckled a little impressed with Tezuka's leadership capabilities. Slowly he approached said boy and held out his hand.

"I guess I will start off this introduction program. I am superintendent Suou, pleased to meet you."

"Ah, I am Tezuka, Kunimitsu caption of Seigaku's tennis team." Tezuka greeted and took the older mans out stretched hand. The brown haired boy faltered as Eiji jumped on Tezuka's back and held his hand out for Mr. Suou to shake.

"Hoi, hoi! I'm Eiji Kikamaru, Seigaku's number one acrobatic player." He greeted in his naturally friendly way.

"Get off before you break my back."

"Aww, buchou I'm not fat…"

"I didn't say that but I am saying you are heavy so get off."

The red head got his handshake and then slide of his fuming buchou's back. Introductions went around throughout the tennis players. They gave their names and play styles, which impressed the upper classes to an extent. Once the ice was broken people began to mingle and the host began to work their magic.

"I admire the new students," Kyoya began. "Such courage to be able to break all boundaries and migrate into an territory in search of riches and other prestige things. To be one of the few who were chosen as the best…I admire them." It wasn't even what he was talking about that made the people around him adore him; it was just the charm and charisma he gave off. Haruhi sighed, at functions like these in when the host club always seemed a bit dirty so to speak. She went into thought as she slowly walked around to groups of people offering refreshment off the tray she carried. The club was so naive, there praising was coul almost be taken as taunting. They didn't know how much trouble these students must have went threw to get themselves on top. Although she would admit the rich had there troubles, but the commoners were a different story. She hoped that this intergration of students would open there eyes. The people they called commoners were not the lowest people around, they had a better life than what most of these students thought they had. No the commoners were very fortunate people, unlike so many other people. Haruhi sighed, the host club would probably die of shock if they found out there was lower life than the one she, herself lived in. not that she considered her lifestyle low.

"I'm sorry."

Haruhi turned to see a slender boy with deep violet eyes and long black hair that reached his butt. He was no taller than Haruhi, but in his own way seemed smaller than her. Maybe it was because he was staring down at the floor.

"For what?" Haruhi asked cocking her head to the side.

"You looked like you were thinking about some one or something important to you. Can I have a drink please?" The boy said quietly as he pointed to one of the cups on the tray. Haruhi smiled a very host like smile and patted the boy's head.

"Of course." She handed him a drink not noticing the small blush spreading across the timid boy's cheeks. As the boy sipped his drink Haruhi took the time to examine the boy. She noticed the dark rings under his eyes; they looked like the kind you get after not sleeping for days. Oddly though it only made him cuter. His cloths looked over sized and ragged, and he hand no shoes only a pair of socks, which had wholes in them. Going back to his eyes she noticed how empty they looked, how sad and broken the looked.

"Panda." Haruhi said accidentally. She couldn't help it back hair, dark rings under his eyes, his cloths were white and black it reminded her of a panda. A scared, timid, broken panda doll.

* * *

Tamaki: Who is this guy and why is he being friendly with my daugther!

Panda: I'm sorry...

Haruhi: No don't be. glares at Tamaki sending him to the coner to mope and plant mushrooms

Panda: Sorry you seemed like you were busy leaving but... review please


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here is the second Chapter. I see I've had some good responses to the story so far. I thank you for them. Please keep the support coming.**

**P.S- As I went back to reread the chapter I noticed some spelling and grammar mistakes I will try to eliminate them in the future. Also Panda is not the real name of he boy.**

Disclaimer: I will on anything, and you know it so I am going to stop putting these. I only own my own personal characters. Feel free to borrow them.

* * *

It was the day after the second day of the introduction ceremony, and Haruhi was still unbelievably mad at the Host Club. Sadly for Hikaru and Kaoru they were in the same class as Haruhi. The poor boys would have to deal with the female host ignoring them and their antics. They weren't to sure about what they did to make her so mad. She's been that way ever since the first day of the ceremony.

**-Flash Back-**

_"Panda" Haruhi said._

_The timid boy stopped sipping his drink and looked at the female host. He cocked his head to the side slightly, his face holding much confusion almost like a lost puppy. Haruhi had to struggle not to let a girlish giggle escape her mouth, causing he confused boy to become more confused. She dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand._

_"Ha-ru-hi!" a certain over dramatic host king yelled. Haruhi sighed as she was attacked by on of Tamaki's rants about just wandering around a place full of strangers with out 'father'. Not much to the poor girls' fortune Hikaru and Kaoru found their way over to her. Soon the entire host club surrounded her once again. She wondered what would posses them all to come over to her at one time. As she looked back over to the other boy that was watching her and the host club interact it dawned one her. She couldn't believe this, it happened every time she was talking to a boy outside of the club. She didn't know whether to think of it as sweet that they were jealous or annoying that they were smothering her._

_"Oi Haruhi who's this?" The twin asked as the circled the small boy. The smaller boy flinched and seemed to freeze on the spot not liking all the people staring him down. His hands gripped the cup he was holding. Haruhi could tell the boy was already not the type to like attention, and she seemed drawn to try to protect him from it._

_"I believe Haruhi was calling him Panda." Kyoya answered for Haruhi, as he scribbled something down in his book. Haruhi tossed him a glare and opened her mouth to say that wasn't his name, but it seemed it had already been accepted as his name as far as the host club went. But how did Kyoya know what she had called him. Thus the strange and creepy power of the shadow king._

_"Panda-kun is such a cute name!" Hunny shouted happily as he glomped the scared boy. The boy stumbled backwards from the impact, dropping the cup he held. It shattered on the floor and Hunny had long let go of the boy. For what seemed like hours the boy called Panda stared at the broken cup falling to his knees. He picked up the shattered pieces of glass. By that time all eyes were on the boy. Haruhi's eyes softened with sympathy as she bent down to help the boy pick up the pieces. She would remember o scold Hunny about jumping on people. As she picked up the pieces she glanced at the scared Panda. His unruly black hair spilled over his shoulders as he hunched forward, picking up the pieces of the shattered cup. His eyes, no his face were covered by his bangs, but small tears could be seen making the short trip from his chin to the floor._

_"No Haruhi, don't trouble your hands with that!" Tamaki exclaimed flailing his arms around wildly. Mori grabbed the cuff of her shirt and lifted her up to stand on her feet. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. All and all making Panda feel smaller and more pathetic than he already felt._

_"It was his fault for breaking it anyway." The mused shaking their heads. Kyoya let out an exasperated sigh._

_"That was part the school's new tea set from Turkey." Although it wasn't his job to worry about things breaking around the school, he did know if there weren't enough for the school they would cut the host club's supply._

_"Sorry." Panda-kun whispered his body trembling slightly. He stood and ran off before Haruhi could tell him it was ok. He glared back at the group before tossing the pieces of cup she had picked up back on the floor, and stomping of after the boy._

**-End Flashback-**

Since then she had just stopped talking to the other members. "And I will not talk to them until I find Panda." Haruhi thought as she pulled out her lunch. She had long stopped buying the school lunches, they were too expensive and the food was not to her taste after getting over the fact that they were rich people foods. It was just she in the classroom; Hikaru and Kaoru would be back soon though. They promised to come back after they had gotten their lunch. Using her chopsticks she fiddled with her food thinking back to the meeting they had yesterday in the club. They were going to do a summer vacation type theme; which would involve them importing a bunch of tropical fish and birds. They had costumes ordered of course made from nothing but silk and other expensive fabrics.

It was hard to understand how they could spend so much money on a one-day thing. It wasn't even like the would keep the costumes when they were done. There was no sense of value, not an ounce. They were never satisfied with what they had, and always wanted more. She wouldn't blame them no would she dare call them greedy. It's just the way they were, that's how they lived. One day though it would do them good to learn how to just be grateful. To be happy with what they have and know that they could be living a much less privileged life. Her thoughts went back to Panda; yes even she was calling him that now. Despite only knowing him for about five minutes, she felt the need to find him and, be with him. Not in any boyfriend girlfriend way, but to support him. Almost like he was secretly calling out for someone to take the position. Speaking of she didn't see anyone run after him; maybe he hadn't come with any parents. Which was weird because students were supposed to bring a parent. Even Haruhi had brought her father, whom she avoided at all coast. She loved her father but him and Tamaki in the same room would not bode well for her.

"Hey Haruhi, are you going to talk to us soon. Your not a fun toy if you don't respond to us." Hikaru and Kaoru asked. Haruhi gasped she hadn't realized they had come back. They were giving her a bored look, but for Haruhi looking past that was simple. It was easy to see that deeper down they were sad. Sighing Haruhi took a piece of sushi into her mouth, chewing it slowly before swallowing.

"Did the costumes come in yet for today's session?" She asked.

"Yep. You should see them." Hikaru spoke while Kaoru chewed his food.

"I heard some of the new girls talking about visiting today, it's a shame we weren't doing something more glamorous." Kaoru said after he swallowed and Hikaru was chewing his food.

"Damn rich bastards." Haruhi thought. "How much more glamorous can you get. Your importing a bunch of rare birds and fish."

"Sounds great." She said despite her own thinking.

"Haruhi, why were you not talking to us for like the past day?" They asked together no longer getting distracted by food. They new Haruhi wasn't going to bring up the situation.

Haruhi sighed. "I was just upset about how the club acted towards that one boy." She gave them a stern look. "Was it really necessary to jump all over him like that."

The twins exchanged glances and shrugged. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"I know you didn't, but couldn't you see he was scared. You may not have meant any harm but you scared him and then embarrassed him. I doubt by what you said when he dropped the cup made him feel any better about it, and next time when I decide to help some one don't tell me I shouldn't."

The twins nodded and went back to eating. They were giving her words some thought; it made Haruhi happy to see that. The rest of lunch went well between the three and for the rest of there classes all the way to the Host Club. Haruhi hadn't brought up the situation about the boy, since Hikaru and Kaoru were already scolding everybody with what Haruhi had told them. After that it took forever for Tamaki to understand that Haruhi had already for given his till she snapped. He then went straight for his corner to mope. The club's activities would be held outside. The area was a ready set up to their liking all that as left was for the members to get changed and be on time.

"I'm going to change." Haruhi informed as she went into one of the changing rooms. Her out fit was a pair of baggy blue designer pants a black tee shirt and a pair of sandals. If she had known that by summer they meant street cloths at the beach type summer they could have just gone to the strip mall. But, no instead they just had to order some cloths from some far off country.

"Haruhi, it's almost time." Kyoya said coolly from the other side of the curtain.

"Hai, I'm coming out." She folded her cloths neatly and put them inside a bag. She saw no sense in changing back after the club because she was just going to go home.

"Nice work Hikaru, Kaoru." Tamaki exclaimed.

The twins bowed and struck a pose. "Of course it's a good job."

Hunny jumped on Haruhi's back. "You look even more cure Haru-chan." Mori nodded in agreement.

"How cute can I look in boys' cloths?" Haruhi wondered out loud.

"Cute things are cute no matter how you look at them." Tamaki said going into his dramatic state. "You are naturally cute so you are cute no matter how we look at you, my daughter."

"How many times do I have to tell you I already have a father."

"I know and I-"

"Am not my father" Haruhi finished for him.

A dark sad aura soon surrounded the host king as he curled up in his corner of the room. Kyoya shut his notebook, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We will be late if we don't move out." He warned tossing a wary glance to the fallen king. "Are you coming Father?"

With out a delay Tamaki recovered from his depressed state and stood up. He made a grand sweeping motion, Haruhi and the twins had to duck out of the way of his arms. "Oh course Mother. Come my children."

Tamaki's hand almost reached the door handle when it started to turn by itself. He immediately jumped back screaming something about black magic, he never did get of his fear of it. The door creaked open slowly.

"Sorry, I didn't know people were in hear." Panda murmured. He backed away from the preparing to leave when he was pulled into the arms of Tamaki. The boy dropped his bag on the floor and trembled in the older boy's arms.

"If it isn't our dear Panda-kun! We must apologize for our rudeness the other day. We did not know it would embarrass you to be a commoner." Tamaki said apologetically though that was not what he should apologize for. The rest of the host club stood dumb struck think around the same thing.

"We had no idea he was that stupid." Him being a commoner was not what embarrassed him, but they watched as the host king smothered the boy. The boy looked a little unnerved but soon relaxed and let the host king do what he pleased. Not that he was happy with it.

"So Panda-kun you are in middle school." Kyoya stated gesturing to the middle school uniform he wore. The boy nodded. "What brings you here, I thought the most of the middle schoolers would have left to go home by now."

"I was looking for a place to change cloths," Panda said a little louder than when he first entered.

The host members looked at him, it wasn't odd that he was walking home or anything, just odd that he would not want to walk home in his school uniform. It wasn't like it was uncommon to do so. Haruhi nodded.

"You can change there." She said pointing to the changing room she had changed in. Panda nodded and squirmed out of Tamaki's grasp and walked over to the changing room.

"Sorry,"

"What for?"

"You all looked like you were about to do something important." He said going back to his whisper voice as he went to change.

"He's weird." Hikaru and Kaoru concluded none to quietly. Haruhi flinched and glared at the twins.

"Just because he's different doesn't mean he's weird." She growled. "After all who in this room likes to pretend to be homos?" That got the twins quite.

"Haru-chan why do you get mad?" Hunny asked, a pout evident on his face.

"Because you guys just don't get it."

"Get what?" They asked, save the twins who didn't want to get snapped at again. Haruhi shook her head. She could see through the boy whom they called Panda. She new something was wrong. Something the host club could not see. They were to wrapped up in their own little world were nothing was wrong. Perhaps they were to spoiled when they were young. They really needed to learn about boundaries and personal space.

"Sorry, but thank you." Panda said and bowed. He changed into a white shirt with black sleeves and a pair of black sweat pants. Again he wore no shoes just a pair of black socks. His hair that was once pulled back into a low ponytail was no free and spilled down his back and over his shoulders and over his face. His looked like his hair could use a trim and yet he looked adorable. Even the dark rings under his eyes made him look cute and they brought out his violet colored eyes. Tamaki took the boy into his arms again and spun him around. The poor boy's heart rate double in fright.

"So cute, Panda-kun please stay with us!" Hunny exclaimed.

"C-can I...I b-be put-t d-d-down." The boy stuttered out, as he looked at the over excited blond. Mori took this as his queue and grabbed the boy out of Tamaki's arms much like how he did when Haruhi was caught in the same whirlwind of excitement. Panda was put on his feet on the floor with his hand clutched over his chest. He caught his breath and was able to calm down.

"I-I d-don-t-t kn-know if t-th-that's a g-good id-idea." He said stumbling all over his words. He looked at the host club, the looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked down at the floor and shrugged his shoulders. From the cheers of the twins and the little blond one he guess they took that as a yes. Truth be told however he was afraid of the bigger blond.

"Yay!" Hikaru and Kaoru were behind him in a second breathing down his neck. "For our new toy."

Tamaki who had recovered when Panda said he would join the club pushed the twins out of his way. "Insolent fools, do not call my son a toy!"

Panda cocked his head to the side. "Son?" He whispered under his breath.

"Call me father, and from on I will mentor you in the ways of the host. Isn't it great mother I have found a successor for our families' business?" Tamaki said happily Kyoya nodded scribbled down some more things in his notebook.

"O-ok Father." Said Panda testing out the word. Tamaki looked more than over joyed having the new little host call him father.

"Oi, we're pretty late you know." Haruhi said before Tamaki could give the kid another heart attack.

"Oh no, Mother, children let us be on our way. Come little son." Tamaki said as he led every one out the door.

"He takes this family thing seriously doesn't he?" Haruhi mused out loud as they walked down the hall.

* * *

**Hikaru and Kaoru: We have a new toy yay!**

**Hunny: Ano…what's Panda's real name?**

**Panda: Sorry I can't tell you yet, but please don't leave. Sorry.**

**Kyoya: It would be appreciated if you review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is rather short, but it gives you a better look at Panda and where he comes from.**

Disclamier: I only own Shiba and Panda

* * *

Panda sat towards the side of the club area, under the shade of a tree. He was awe struck to say the least. Everyone around him was having their own conversations, so they weren't paying him to much mind. The area the club was using was totally altered, and now looked as if you really were on the shore side of the beach surrounded by white sand, the salty blue oceans, and a lot of fish tropical ones at that. He new this school was full of rich kids, but they were just filthy rich! So rich he swore it could be illegal. Then again, he was very poor. Even local public high schools seemed rich and fabulous. His old schools only held about five classrooms, and a music room. It was all they needed. In his neighborhood most kids dropped out to support their families. He was lucky enough to be in school for as long as he was, and even luckier to have been accepted to come to this school. He never really thought anything of his grades; he just did the stupid homework. Nobody ever told him this is where he would end up because of a letter he had gotten repetitively. In fact until now he never even realized how smart he was.

"Tamaki-sama you've taken in another commoner? How delightful." Stated one of Tamaki's older customers. He had quite a few customers to deal with today not that he minded the attention. There were quite a few commoner girls there at the club as well.

"I see you've noticed him, he's quite shy, but I plan for little Panda to be my successor after I graduate." Tamaki smiled adoringly with his arm around Panda's shoulders. "I treat him as if he were my son and he was going to inherit his father's business."

Panda stared blankly at the ground. To wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"When was the last time I had thought about the things in my life?" He thought. "When was the last time I cared? Is, is possible to achieve more. Is I ever thing I was set for…could it be changed."

Panda's self-discussion came to an end as he felt a warm hand press against his cheek. His reaction was quick as he pulled away from the warmth and looked into the eyes of Hunny. When sitting down he was the same height as the hyper young man, which was fine cause it made him less frightful, while the big man behind him was a completely different story. None- the less the little blond sat down in the seat across from him smiling happily.

"Hi Panda-kun, call me Hunny-sempai and this," He pointed to the taller man, "Is Takashi, though everyone calls him Mori-sempai."

Panda nodded slowly and continued to sit quietly as Hunny started talking more about how fun the host club is and what they do and his favorite thing in the world cake. Hunny talked about all sorts of cakes and sweets he enjoyed. He would nod occasionally to show he was listening, but he could contribute much to the conversation. He had never had cake, or chocolate. To him a sugary delight was an apple or at times a strawberry if lucky enough.

"Hunny-sempai…. what is cake?" Panda asked at the exact moment the other boy had stuffed some of the said substance in his mouth. Hunny's eyes widened as he coughed up the cake he was swallowing.

"You have never had cake!?" Hunny shouted, making Panda flinch and recoil back into his timid quiet state. He shook his head, no, and Hunny pushed the plate cake into his hands looking at him expectantly. Panda took a small piece onto the fork and put it into his mouth. He savored the sweet taste in his mouth, even as it disappeared down his throat. He sat there looking at the delicately decorated sweet on the plate sitting in his lap.

"It doesn't taste good, Hunny-sempai, it burns." Panda said quietly. It hurt knowing something this good, was not something he could have. It hurt knowing that he wanted more. He gave the plate back to Hunny who looked shocked to say the least. Even the taller man was looking at him oddly. Ignoring the murmurs and indirect stares he stood up and left the club. He managed to get to the school entrance before anyone had realized, other than Hunny and Mori that he left.

* * *

Panda had taken three buses and walked another mile before he reached his neighbor hood. He lived in the side of town that seemed to be thrown into a world of ever lasting darkness. The buildings were tall, but worn and runned down, all and all they were informing. Each building had a different tag on it; each different tag signified a different gang. Some gangs were more forgiving than others. For him he lived in the Kaze no Uta side of town. There was no doubt he would run into one or two of the members soon. There was no point in trying to out run their patrol of the streets. There was no point to try and hide at home. No one would protect him, not even family.

Sounds of a car sputtering as it came down the road were the first sign that he was about to get it. He spotted walking and carefully hid his bag behind a garbage can. If they saw his uniform, he would be more than died. A uniform of a prestigious school, on him no less, it made him chuckle bitterly. He never imagined himself in such a thing. No doubt anybody in the KU group did either. He knew how they would feel about the uniform. Anger, jealousy, sadness he felt them too ever day of his natural born life. Him and the Ku gang were the same, the only difference the way they dealt with their emotions. He would keep everything in, while they would take everything out, on to someone, mainly Panda. Seeing as how he never struggled or tried to run he was their favorite victim.

"You weren't a school today, Uketake." A smooth, yet terribly cold and familiar voice said. Panda bit his lip feeling the breath of KU's leader on his neck. "You left right after I did so how were you not there."

"I skipped, Shiba." Uketake a.k.a Panda whispered. Shiba shoved Uketake head first into the wall.

"You know because you decided to take a little brake I had to write all your notes." Shiba roughly pushed Uketake to the ground, swiftly bring his foot down onto the smaller boys stomach, repeating the motion over and over again each time more harder and forceful than the last. Only the soft sound of Uketake's gasps of air where heard and the thud of more blows connecting to his body, this time by the rest of the gang until they were tired of his unresponsiveness.

Resting while he could in the back seat of the run down truck, Uketake was absorbed into his thoughts once more as he watched Shiba drive. They were not always like this him and Shiba. They were really close once, they were brother once. A long long time ago, back when they were living with father. The where still living here in this ruined part of town but, things were as frustrating, because mother was happy, Shiba was happy, he was happy. Bad things happened all the time, but they got through it without hurting him too much. The beating thing wasn't new. He was always the outlet to for their stress, only they would say they didn't mean it back then. They would cry for his injuries and hold him. Somehow the affection alone was enough, enough for him to forgive them. Shiba never hit him back then though, no not Shiba. It was only after father died…everyone got angry with him. Shiba hit him.

_-Flashback-_

_It was after the funeral and the family had just returned home, if an old shack could be called a true home. The walls and framework were rotting away with the years. Bugs and other things were taking residence with him. It was not unusual to wake up with bugs sleeping on your belly. A young Uketake was laying on his and Shiba's makeshift bed whimpering and crying softly as a five year old would do after loosing their father. Shiba was pacing the room muttering things about needing a cigarette or a drink. Unknown to Uketake Shiba's face was getting more and more frustrated with every sob. Till finally it happened._

_"Shiba." Uketake gasped as he held his sore cheek. The five year old was soon pinned up against the wall by his neck his brother's hand gripping tighter and tighter. When it seemed like Uketake was going to pass out Shiba dropped him, only to follow up with an onslaught of ruthless attacks against him. Uketake being five and so far under wait was easily being tossed around. After being thrown against the wall, the attacked stopped and footsteps were heard leaving and then more coming back, before it all began again. This time with mother joining in on the action._

_-End-_

It was the first time he had truly felt betrayed, and the first time it had taken and effect on his mind. He soon recoiled into a state of light paranoia. Then paranoia turned into rage and it was the first time he tried to fight back against it all. It had turned out worse; being the first time his brother pulled a knife on him.

_-Flashback-_

_Shiba had Uketake by his hair and was fiercely beating his face. The smaller boy's body was trembling terrible, but for once not with fear, but rage. He was tired of this and wanted to inflict pain onto his brother for once, if only just once. It was the first time he lifted his hand to his brother, connecting his fist to his face. It was a move he soon regretted. He was flung out the window and into the backyard. His brother appeared soon as the now seven year old Uketake tried to stand and look like he was a threat. His brother being thirteen took him out in a second._

_"Do you know what color blood is." Shiba asked. He sat on Uketake's small thing body making it almost impossible to breath._

_"R-red." He choked out._

_Shiba smiled, a smile that could make the devil cower in fear. "Lets test your theory." And that's when the knife had made an appearance in Uketake's life._

_-End-_

Since then he was never able to sleep throughout the whole night. He was always awake watching his brother. Shiba always made sure to sleep with his knife on his pillow. Just to scare him. They shared a cot; he could have done anything he wanted to him. Uketake wasted away countless hours just watching making sure the knife stayed were it was on Shiba's pillow. Thus is why he has darks circles under his eyes. Even now he doesn't sleep well. It was weird but Uketake wasn't afraid of his mom, she beat him to but never as fiercely as Shiba. He was sure Shiba was a sadist. He always seemed to come up with new ways to hurt him, slower and more painful ways to watch him squirm. His worst beatings were when him and Shiba were alone, and you never new when Shiba was coming. The scariest thing was, Shiba looked just like an adult version of Uketake, Every time Uketake looked at him, and he could see himself, making him afraid. He didn't want to be that.

"Get out of the car."

Uketake nodded. He hadn't noticed the absence of the other gang members. They were parked in front of their shack house. Uketake age thirteen, weighs 106lbs, height 5'4", was home with his brother Shiba age nineteen, weight 113lbs, height 5'12". The smell of alcohol filled the air, mother had been drinking no doubt she would join them tonight. Uketake listened as Shiba exaggerated the story of him skipping school, which wasn't true at all he went to school. He just went to a better one, one that they could not find out about. Nonetheless it was soon him meeting his dear friend Mr. Ice Cold Floor, and looking up at the horrid faces of his brother and mother. Sometimes he wished looks could kill just so he wouldn't have to deal with what comes with them.

* * *

Shiba: Review damn it!

Uketake: Please or it could mean the death of me….Sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay the story is becoming more and more popular. This chapter will be focused on the twins and Panda only brushing up a bit on the lesson he will teach the rich boy of the Host Club. Oh and, I will only call him Uketake when he is with his brother or mother. Remember his name in school is Panda since know one asked his real name. I really didn't like how this chapter came out.**

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

It was another two bus rides and a mile of walking before Panda reached school again. It wasn't odd he arrived much early than he needed, but he had a longer distance to come and he needed to be on time. Better early than late is what could be said. He carried his school bag and his cloths bag that held his uniform. He was wearing his second and last outfit he owned. Which was a pair of blue shorts and a bright orange top. It really didn't look all that sensible his outfit, but they were cheap cloths. Shorts were not something he was found of because it was hard to hide the bruises.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was not only tired but in so much pain. It was no fun having to walk a mile just to go to school. Already, however, he seemed to just fall into place with it all. It was ok. He could deal with it he was still breaking. He was still waking up in the morning. As he looked at the huge inviting doors of the school, a small weird looking smile came upon his face. He only had a little bit of time left to be able to enjoy being away from it. After graduation, there was no work for him no matter how smart he was. He had no back round, there was no way people could contact him. No doubt his brother and mother would hold him back. Yet still the small boy worked so hard, just to be here.

The halls were quite and echoed as his feet patted softly on the floor as he walked. He didn't think it possible for the school to seem so much bigger when it was empty. He walked down the halls up the stairs until he was standing in front of the third floor music room. He hadn't even noticed he was headed this way; his feet just took him there. He pushed the door open and walked inside, it was a surprise to come face to chest with…with… was it Hikaru or Kaoru.

"Oi Hikaru it's our run away panda." It was Kaoru. Hikaru popped up not a minute later his elbow resting on Kaoru's shoulder, both of them smirking down at Panda, with was looking up at them wearily.

"Can I go changed?" He asked tiredly

"You're weird, why not just wear your cloths to school?" they asked.

Panda bit his lip and looked at the floor. "I live a while away from here, and I have to walk, it could get dirty along the way."

It wasn't a lie he did live a long way away, and it could get dirty it just wasn't the main reason why he didn't wear it to school. The identical twins shrugged and let him pass through, though their eyes never stopped following him until the curtain of the changing room blocked their path to him.

"Oi Hikaru." Kaoru said in a hushed voice. Hikaru glanced at him. "You saw that on his leg right? Those bruises?" Hikaru nodded.

"He's depressing to watch and yet it makes me want to be part of him more." Kaoru said while Hikaru just nodded. The older twin had no idea what his younger brother was talking about, he chose to just act like he knew. It was odd for Kaoru to say deep things and the other brother not knew what he meant. Hikaru was sure he would understand soon.

"He should be an interesting toy. We should try not to break him though." Hikaru smirked at Kaoru, who smirked back at him. At the same time the two exchanged looks Panda had come out fully dressed in his middle school uniform.

"Thanks again for letting me change here." He said and bowed politely.

"No problem Panda-kun." Hikaru chuckled as he snaked his arm around the boy's waist.

"We are happy to service you." Kaoru continued, wrapping his arm around the boy's shoulders, nuzzling his cheek. They both smirked when they felt Panda tense under their grasp. They loved the reactions they got from doing things like this, it had always been. Even though they were much meaner about it back then. It was only a joke, harmless something t laugh at, but apparently Panda didn't think so. The boy was trembling harshly, and cold sweat drizzled down his face, or was they tears. It was hard for the twins to tell, with Panda's hair spilling over his eyes and face as he stared at the floor.

_-Flashback-_

_On totally accident he ended up here, lying on the floor naked. Nothing had happened to him yet. If only he hadn't had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts maybe he would have noticed the change in scenery and the tags on the buildings changing into Ookami tags. It was the first time n a long time he had wandered into another's territory. It wasn't something to make a habit of the gangs where nowhere near friendly terms with each other. His body was sore from the combined beatings of his brother and the Ookami gang. It was why he was walking around like he was; he was trying to forget about the pain for a while. He didn't have the energy to stop anything that was going to happen. So he watched helplessly as the leader came over to the bed lying on top of him. He didn't like the feeling of cold long fingers training down his body. Or the feel of hot breathes against his ear. Perhaps the worst part was not the actually sex but being told what was being done to him as it happened, it was embarrassing and shameful. There was pain for a moment then a numbing blackness that over took him. For a long time everything was black, and motionless. There was no sound any light, only the sound of his breaths becoming shallower and shallower. There was pain, so much pain, as the vision of his brother became clear. He almost busted out laughing at the sight of the Ookami leader knocked out on the floor, if only he had the energy and the time._

_-End-_

As it turned out he hadn't actually been raped. He was about to be but his brother showed up and saved. Him at that time he was passed out, only to b beaten awake. Still the dirty moments stayed in his mind till this day till this moment.

Hikaru and Kaoru's touches turned into friendly hugs. "Oi, we were just joking." Hikaru mumbled.

Kaoru took more time to observe the younger boy. Although he had no idea why the boy was reacting this way, he regretted doing this. Hikaru was dense so he couldn't see that something was broken about the boy. In smiled inwardly, his and Hikaru's toy was very interesting. Almost like a delicate porcelain doll. They would have to be careful while they played with it. It was a new challenge much better than their old toys; yet not equally up to Haruhi. There other toys were plastic durable but not something worth maintaining, or to cherish. They owned very few porcelain toys, and this one seemed really rare. But so did all their porcelain, they were the type you had to earn and could not buy. They were type that only came around once in a blue moon, the type that called you to them like the siren to a young man.

It became an awkward moment as the twins stood their holding Panda in their arms, though the small boy had calmed down considerably. Panda was growing comfortable in there arms. It was the first time in a while some one had hugged him.

"Ano...Panda…why do you wear such tacky cloths?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure you must," Kaoru continued. "Have something better to wear."

"It doesn't matter how could they look, just as long as they're wearable." He answered.

Hikaru and Kaoru unwrapped their arms from around him and rested their hands on their hips.

"Eh? But you don't look presentable. How will people take you seriously walking around like that? Of course it matters about your cloths, it influences people how you dress, that's how people judge."

"I don't think it matters. You can be just as serious in a pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt like you can when wearing a suit. You an walk around smiling in any sort of cloths, if you have the right attitude about it."

"True but old cloths like yours, are to be thrown out."

"They are still good though."

"They are out of season," The twins would know wouldn't they. After all the mother was and still is a famous fashion designer. Panda huffed and held his clothes closer to his chest.

"Some people just can't throw away cloths like that and have them replaced so easily. Not everyone is as privileges as you. There are people who would die for the chance to have nice cloths like you and nice shoes. You know that's called being ungrateful for what you have," He said just loud enough for the twins to hear him. They let his words sink in.

"Perhaps you just don't understand how curtail it is to dress up to date." Kaoru inquired.

"Are you one of those people?" Hikaru questioned. "Panda-kun." Of course they were still just playing with him, but failed to notice his face changing from neutral to sad. The twins failed to noticed. They were only jokeing. Although they have learned to be kinder to other, some of the arragance has never left. In truth to them others still didn't matter, it was only them and everyone else, and the few porcelain dolls they had to play with.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru: We're in this one so you should review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here is the long overdue chapter 5 of this fic. Sorry for the wait peoples I promise to post these chapters up more. And to say I'm sorry I promise to make this chapter very interesting. I know I'm kind of not including the other club members too much but don't worry they will all get their chance with panda. I'm just trying to…well don't worry about what I'm trying to do just know I am not playing favorites. And no this will not be a full on yaoi fic. Maybe a little unintentional shonen ai every once in a while but nothing serious. This chapter is more of a drabble I guess. There will be a lot of them like this if so people wish it. I also take request. Like if someone wants to see something similar to this happen between Panda and another member of the host club. But yeah I will be doing a lot of these cute chapters.**

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Things had been the same, this last four weeks. It was simple to say Uketake a.k.a Panda-kun had become the 'son' of the host club. Although he tried to get out of the club after he saw they really were trying to make him the successor of it after they all graduate. Even Haruhi, the one he thought had the most rational mind was trying to help set him up to take over the 'family business'. Everyday he would show up early to change into his uniform where the twins greeted him every single time. They would sit together, not chatting just sitting. Most of the time Panda was in the middle with each twin grasping one of his hands. The twins…were the last people anybody would have suspected. They welcomed Panda with open arms into their world, and the small boy with the long raven black hair with equally dark eyes sunk right into it quickly finding a place deep in each of the twins hearts. It was true panda gave them nothing to make them want to be around him. They still new nothing of him or where he had come from. But through the weeks panda had been in their lives they learned quickly that this new toy of theirs was made of porcelain on the outside and glass on the inside. One more than one occasion had they been able to make the young host breakdown. It was tricky for the twins to get used to being so gentle with the toy. Unlike with Haruhi, who was porcelain on the outside and cement on the inside, this commoner couldn't't handle there narrow mindedness. And although the twins and other host could not see it they were very arrogant and they directed a lot of offensive comments to Panda. They always criticized him, him and Haruhi. Haruhi had her logical way of thinking to help her get through this times with the hard headed male hosts, but Panda only had the memories of these hurtful words being said to him again and again, only making him sink lower and lower into the darkness of his life.

Panda trudged into school covered with only a dirt stained tee shirt and a pair of puke green sweat pants. The weather was getting colder and colder with each passing day and this is the only thing the poor boy had to wear. Said boy sighed and quickly made it into the school. He let his hand drift against the wall as he walked the familiar path the 3rd music room. He didn't fail to notice the Halloween decorations up. He sighed heavily; it was one of his least favorite holidays along with Christmas, New Years, Valentines Day, White Day, and any other day where people celebrate. The only thing enjoyable was his brother a mother always left him alone on holidays. Really they leave him alone to go party all night and all the next day. Even if they left him bloody and sore, hungry…he was relived to not have to feel so tense.

The door to the third floor music room was already open to his surprise. Inside were only Hikaru and Kaoru though. He walked in casual with his bag of cloths and his books in hand. His brother broke his book bag a while ago and he couldn't't afford a new one. Speaking of his brother Shiba. He had noticed the man had laid of him quite a bit these days. It only worried Panda, for he never new when his brother's attention would be on him once again. He had become used to his brother's beatings, but when he stopped doing it after a while and came back it always hurt worse.

Hikaru and Kaoru eyed Panda as he walked behind the curtain. Hikaru grunted softly and Kaoru scrunched up his nose.

"Is that boy and idiot?" Hikaru murmured.

"No if he was, there is no way he would be in this school." Kaoru answered quietly noting said boy had changed and was now coming towards them. Panda decided to sit in Tamaki's armchair today just for the heck of it. He remembered the first day he was forced to sit there with the blond wonder.

'If Tamaki wasn't rich.' Panda thought. 'I doubt he would have been able to get into this school.' Thinking that made the dark eyes boy giggle to himself softly something he rarely did. Hikaru and Kaoru raised and eyebrow and stood, gliding over to their Panda-kun. Panda didn't even notice them get so close to him. Not until Kaoru lifted him up. Hikaru then picked Kaoru up bridle style and sat down in the chair. Kaoru leaned his back on one arm of the chair while his legs were draped over the other arm. Kaoru then sat the younger boy in his lap effectively draping his arms around his waist.

Panda looked at the two curiously. He didn't like being picked up with out warning, mainly because to many times after he was picked up he was thrown against the wall if not slammed into it.

Hikaru ran his fingers through Panda's hair, well tried to anyway. The boy's hair was so tangled. Hikaru looked at his brother, and not much sooner was a comb given to the older twin. Carefully Hikaru brought the comb through Panda's hair, untangle it. While all this was being down Kaoru cuddled the dark eyed host, trying to comfort him. Panda's eyes brighten so his dark eyes shimmered showing of a violet gleam. His head was hurting so much from Hikaru's untangling.

'He's so small, why is he this way. Why does he make us this way.' Kaoru thought as he placed a soft kiss on Panda's cheek.

"Panda-kun it will only hurt worse if you struggle." Kaoru whispered trying to keep the host from squirming away. Panda nodded not very happy at all. A pout was evident on his face making Kaoru chuckle.

"Oi Hikaru isn't his cute." Kaoru asked as his tilted Panda's head up so Hikaru could see his face.

"Sure is Kaoru." Hikaru said as he kissed the little host's nose.

Panda blinked a light pink blush crept over his face. Hikaru finished with his hair and tossed the come to the side. Kaoru was able to lean against his brother more now and Panda calmed happy to have the infernal come out of his hair. Things settled down between them that early morning mainly because the three of them fell asleep.

A certain tall blond and idiotic host king awakened the twins from there sleep. Hikaru sighed angrily as the host king babbled on and on about corrupting his Panda 'son'. Both the twins put a defensive arm over the still slumbering Panda.

'His.' The twins thought as they looked down at Panda's sleeping form. 'Ours.'

"Tamaki enough, let him sleep the prince is still young and needs rest." Haruhi said playing Tamaki's family game to get him to calm. The 'prince' was also the other name Panda adopted. After all he was said Tamaki the host king's 'son' and heir to the host throne.

That was about the only thing that would get Tamaki to shut up. Though he effectively was able to take Panda out of the twins reach that left them internally pissed for the rest of the day.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter, like I said I would do more of these special moments that deal with panda and the host club members. Just say the word.

Hikaru and Kaoru: We don't want to share him!

Tamaki: He is not yours to share!

Hunny: Wahhh! I want to be with Panda too!

Mori: Mitsukuni. We will have our turn with him soon.

Kyoya: I wonder what is planned for Panda's and my turn.

Haruhi: Poor Panda…

Panda: …-still sleeping-


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter; this one has Panda, Hunny, and Mori in it for their personal panda time. And thank you to all you sent me such kind reviews. And thank you RatsRule for point out that mistake of mine, I do that a lot actually but I thought the spell check would catch it. I'll be sure to recheck my writing myself so not to make mistakes like that, those kinds of mistakes make me feel like a third grader sometimes.**

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Part 1 Panda and Hunny's cake

Three weeks after the incident with the twins and Panda, the days had gone by so quick. Halloween came by a lot faster than Panda could ever imagine. He was currently dressed up in a panda, pajama like, costume. His hair was let down and combed out thoroughly by Haruhi, after begging her to not let the twins do it. Haruhi, being a girl, had a gentler way of combing his hair instead of yanking at his head like the twins did. Haruhi was even kind enough to trim his hair, which now barley dipped past his shoulder blades now. Panda liked his new haircut; he liked having his hair looking nice. Finally he had grown to love the host club, even the crazy blond one Tamaki. Whether he was setting himself up to be hurt, like he had been so many times before, or not. Never before had people treated him so kindly and shown him so many things. Things he had never experienced, things he had never imagined existed. Like microwaves for example, he had read about them but he had never seen one so he thought they were just a myth. But he was wrong they were real, and really tasty foods could be made quickly in them!

To top it all off he was in a good move and his body was feeling wonderful. Just as he predicted his family left him to go out parting for the holiday. He hadn't been beaten that morning so he felt refreshed. So when he had to struggle in protest at wearing this ridiculous costume he did get injured. He couldn't lie though; he hated to see the faces of the hosts when he would scream in pain, thinking that they themselves had hurt him, when in fact all they did was rub against the injury the real people that hurt him made. Though now was not the time to be thinking of that. He was free for now and he wanted to enjoy life even if it was for a short while.

The toilet flushed and panda stood by the sink washing his hands in the boys' bathroom. When he finished he came out cautiously making sure no one was around. The high school boys had a habit of not seeing his tiny body so they ran into him a lot, and whether Panda was injured or not that day his body still couldn't handle it. And the girls would crush his poor body with their death hugs if and when they saw him in his costume.

He sighed relief seeing no one around and slid out of the bathroom. He walked a steady pace back to the clubroom where Hikaru and Kaoru were waiting for his return. He insisted they not come with him and that he could handle himself. They had a habit of being over protective of their 'prince'

"Oi Panda! Hikaru over forgot his books at home so we got to go get them." Kaoru stated obviously wary of his older brother's simple mindedness.

Hikaru huffed. "I said I didn't mean to, no need to get all prissy about it Kaoru."

Panda nodded a little sad that their morning togetherness would not happen today. He sighed not hiding his disappointment well. The one day he had free to not be so careful with his body and injury, thinking today he could be hugged and held by the two without pain, and they called it off.

"Couldn't you just send for someone to bring them here?" Panda asked.

"No Hikaru is so messy they wouldn't be able to find them in time. Only Hikaru knows where he throws his stuff." Kaoru explained.

Of course they would have already thought, Panda sighed again. "Well then I'll see you when the club starts I guess." The twins had more than an hour to go and come back so there was no need for them to rush. The upset Panda began to walk away when he felt the familiar warmth wrap around his body. Craning his neck his looked up into the bright golden eyes of Hikaru. He was sure it was Hikaru to.

"We will be back before that ok, and we will still have our time." Okay no, that was Kaoru that was holding him.

"And if we don't we'll give you a new wardrobe." Hikaru added placing a chaste kiss on the younger host's forehead. Panda nodded happily and squirmed out of Kaoru's grasp. He ushered them off with a silly grin that only the twins received. He was really good friends with Hikaru and Kaoru, he told them almost everything about himself, almost everything. He still had yet to tell anyone about his home life and things related to that.

* * *

The usually welcoming glow of the host club was replaced by a dark on. They had certainly done a good job decorating the place the only problem was the room was so dimly lit. It was hard for Panda to see anything. He sighed softly as he walked using his hands to protect him from running into anything with his face.

Finally he had made it to the velvet couch across the room. He sat down on his and snuggled up against something warm. He had no idea what it was he just assumed it was the chair.

"Panda?"

Said panda jumped and scooted over to the other end of the couch. "Hu-hunny sempai?"

Hunny nodded and Panda looked away. They still hadn't been all that great together since the cake thing. They didn't resent each other or anything but the were not close.

"Do you really hate cake?" Hunny asked seriously. He currently had a plate of chocolate cake in his grasp. His attention was directed at Panda however. The small blond showed a burst of maturity one he had never seen in Hunny.

"No, I don't hate it." Panda stated truthfully.

"Then why say you do." Hunny asked still serious as ever. It wasn't the cake that mattered. He had seen Panda become close to everyone except himself. He wanted old problems to be resolved, so he started with cake.

"Because I was saddened I had never had such a treat before." Panda stated. "My family isn't exactly rich so I new I would probably never eat it again so…so…" It was hard for Panda to swallow and finish the statement.

"I believe that cake beings people together. That's why I like it so much. Like when a man and women get together the bond through cake. Not only bonding but also cake is just for good things in general. It makes me happy when good things happen to people." Hunny smiled and scooted closer to Panda.

"It brings people together." He said once more as he picked a piece of cake off and onto his fork. He held it up at the front of Panda's mouth wanting him to eat. "I will give you cake Panda-chan. Special cakes for our bond. I will always cherish that bond, because I will always love cake."

Panda opened his mouth enough to let the small forkful of cake enter his mouth. Hunny smiled and readied the fork with more cake for Panda to eat. That morning Panda and Hunny enjoyed their special cake together. While eating Panda noticed Hunny's outfit. It was just like his except Hunny was…

"A bunny?" Panda murmured. Hunny giggled and just kept feeding him more cake. One more thing Panda noticed was Hunny had the plate resting on his lap while his arm was wrapped around his waist pulling and keeping Panda close to his equally small body, his other free arm used to feed Panda cake.

* * *

Next Time

Part two- Panda and Mori, Dear Samurai.

* * *

Hikaru: Man we left him, I feel terrible.

Kaoru: You should it's your fault.

Hunny: Yay! Panda and I are friends with cake! –Feeds panda more cake-

Panda: -munches on cake quietly-


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We need to get back to the real story here. But don't worry the rest will have their moments; Mori will just have to wait. ... Though maybe I should turn this into a yaoi… but I wouldn't know who to pair Panda up with. I might make it a threesome with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Panda. Tell me what you think guys.**

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any songs in this fanfic. Song: I feel so Artist: Boxcar Racers_

_

* * *

_

_Sometimes  
I wish I was brave  
I wish I was stronger  
I wish I could feel no pain  
I wish I was young  
I wish I was shy  
I wish I was honest  
I wish I was you not I_

Panda's jaw hurt so badly, not only from Hunny stuffing an inhuman amount of cake into his mouth the other day, but also from his brother. Things went back to normal the day after Halloween. All to soon had Panda crashed back down to earth, back to reality. He was still abused at home, sometimes at school now too. The upperclassmen didn't like him getting close to their girls and the ones in middle school with him were jealous. Outside of the club the girls in his grade thought he was a freak, all and all everyone hated him.

Only his little group of friends cherished him, but they could only do so much. They were all in high school, they couldn't visit him during lunch or break they were to busy. Half of them were graduating this year. In the end he would be alone again.

It made him wonder, would they even remember him. They all were going to go off and accomplish something; he had nothing to do for himself. They would all go off and become rich, no even more rich and success full.

"Panda-chan…are you okay?" Tamaki asked snapping the young host from his thoughts. Panda just nodded it hurt to move his jaw.

Tamaki raised his eyebrow at this. "You haven't spoken to us at all." He said starting to get paranoid. "Are you mad at us, did those horrible twins do some inappropriate to you? Hikaru! Kaoru! What's wrong with him?"

"We didn't do anything! Maybe it was you!" The said in protest.

"Dose your throat hurt perhaps." Haruhi sighed and came over to Panda, and brushed some of his hair to the side. Panda flinched as her fingers came in contact with his bruised jaw.

Her eyes widened and she moved all his hair to the side, Kyoya looking over her shoulder also looked shocked. Not only was his jaw bruised his neck was as well they actually trailed down his body but the neck of his uniform covered that fact. Panda struggled against her touches, but was no match after Kyoya held the boy down.

"Who did this to you Panda, why would someone want to do this two you." Haruhi choked out, normally she was calm and collective about things, but Panda was a child a very small one in her eyes. Motherly instinct kicked in and she felt so…the feeling was unexplainable.

Panda looked away, not wanting to say anything, unable to say anything. Kyoya was dialing numbers on his phone and muttering incoherent things. Mori was holding Hunny's trembling body as he mumbled death threats under his breath. Mori agreed with every single one of them in silence.

Haruhi changed positions so the boy was sitting in her lap leaning on her. She spoke to him softly mumbling words of comfort drowning out the senseless yet furious babble of Tamaki.

Tamaki's mind was running on full blast though his words made no sense. As the host club king he felt responsible for not figuring something was wrong with his 'son'. He was angry upset and worried for the young host. Yet while those emotion filled his hard the many gears in his mind started to turn. He paused in his ranting to look at Panda's body huddled into Haruhi. It certainly did explain a lot, it explained so much.

'_Everything he was, everything he did. It was so obvious the problem.'_ Tamaki thought, what everyone thought. _'So why didn't we figure it out sooner.'_

_'Cause  
I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over_

He knew the answer already though; they were to wrapped up in their own perfect little worlds to notice. And if they noticed they dropped it assuming the boy was just weird. Weird for not wearing a coat in the winter he couldn't afford. Weird for wearing such ragged cloths when he didn't have any better. Weird for not knowing what sweets were, when he had never been around them before.

"Tamaki we're going." Kyoya's cool voice came. Tamaki looked at him, calm collected Kyoya. Tamaki followed him; thankful he had someone like Kyoya to keep things moving. The drove in relative silence. Hikaru and Kaoru sat on either side of Haruhi and the horrified Panda in her lap. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori sat on the opposite side of the limo.

'_What am I going to do now, what am I going to do?'_ He thought _'they can't take me to a doctor, they just can't. They know to much already.' _

* * *

It all went by to fast. They soon made it to Kyoya's father's hospital. As soon as the driver opened the door Panda clambered out of the car and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. They're were various shouts to him, and for a long time a chase went on throughout the city. Panda was more than an experienced runner. He was always running.

He had made it back to his neighborhood in a three-hour time span. He had to walk; he had no money with him. He thought about running and never stopping, but how long could he last on his own. He was better off going home, and never leaving again. Eventually they would forget him. He was just another thing in life, which you endure for a short amount of time. He had burdened them enough. They whom had so much and needed so little.

The familiar yet so distance sounds of his brother's car nearing filled his ears. Panda chuckled as if he just lost his sanity and looked down at his cloths. Still in uniform, it was all over for him. Even if he wanted to go back to them he couldn't now. He had on his uniform, and Shiba would know what he has done.

_Sometimes  
I wish I was smart  
I wish I made cures for  
How people are  
I wish I had power  
I wish I could lead  
I wish I could change the world  
For you and me_

It didn't happen fast at all, but painfully slow. His brother had pulled up beside him and he was rushed, as if he were actually going to run. Curses and rude comments were thrown at him as his uniform was cut to shreds. After the little protection he had from the sharp edges was gone they began to cut his skin painfully slow. Dragging the wound from his wrists to his neck. The rest happened as expected; Shiba had beaten him to a bloody pulp then taken him home to be beaten again by his mother and Shiba himself. Just as Panda expected, but he was taking to a whole new world of pain after his brother had gotten drunk.

"Ouran…Ouran…Ouran…"Shiba repeated again and again. "So you think you're to good for us. After everything mother and I did for you, you run off to some rich bastards. No wonder you've gotten so fat, and ugly."

Quiet the opposite; Panda was no bigger than he was at the beginning of the school year, if anything he was smaller.

"What did you tell them?" Shiba growled as he stopped down on his brother's throat.

"N-nothing…" Panda choked, Shiba only pressed his foot down harder.

"Lair." Shiba sneered, and crashed his lips down on the younger. Panda's stomach was caught in his throat. He did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Bitch." Shiba yelled, a red handprint evident on his face, and brought his fist into Panda's stomach. He coughed and gagged for air as blood erupted from his mouth. Shiba smirked and brought out his own blade and dragged it along Panda's cheek.

"You're going to wish you were dead. I'm going to make you scream. You're going to squirm and writhe beneath me as your blood spews from your body and as I fill you." Shiba chuckled darkly.

_'Cause  
I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over_

* * *

Kyoya entered the hospital and went straight to the head doctor. Everyone he passed recoiled in fear, a dark almost demonic aura surrounded his body. Even the head doctor who was much older than Kyoya wanted to inch away in fear of his boss's son.

"May I help you Mr. Ootori?" The head doctor, Dr. Michi asked.

"I need immediate medical information on this boy." Kyoya ordered as he held out a picture he had taken of Panda. He had no real information of Panda, not even his real name. "You can pull up information with this picture right."

"Of course." The doctor reassured. "We have descriptions of every one in Japan on their birth certificate, we'll just match up this boy wit…"

"Just go!" Kyoya barked.

_'Cause  
I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over_

* * *

Unlike everyone else Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting in the park they had lost their chase to catch Panda. Everyone else had followed Kyoya to the hospital to get information on the boy. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed full of sorrow and regret, yet trying to imagine being back in the clubroom on an early morning with Panda in their embrace. The imagined his soft words and the way his bottum lip trembled when he pouted.

"Hikaru, we need him." Kaoru stated sadly. "He is one of us after all."

"We should invite him to sleep with us from now on." Hikaru added.

_I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over_

* * *

Hunny was letting tears stream down his face at the news. The doctor had come back looking grim and regretful.

"I'm sorry but this boy, he is not in our database. He has no birth certificate, no recorded documentations

"And that means what?" Tamaki murmured.

"It means that his birth wasnever recored, and he has never been to a hostpital nor was he born in one." The doctor stated.

Haruhi bowed her head. "How are we supposed to find him now?"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Things always get worse before getting better.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Song Somewhere Only we Know Artist: Keane_

* * *

Panda lay naked on the floor huddled together sobbing like he always seemed to be doing these past weeks. He held the Academy's crest, the only thing he had left of his uniform, close to his chest. A searing pain was felt below his waist from his last experience of sex from his brother. He spirit just as broken as his body maybe worse. His body was covered in bruises and cuts, his bones were sore maybe broken. He could feel the heat of the suns rays on his body through the creaks between the blinds. He remembered the days he used to spend outside, that seemed so far away. The feeling he got knowing someone cared. Nobody cared to know his past, everything was so fresh. He was free to shed himself of the bad feelings for two hours. It was more than enough, lord he hoped he had been good because he wanted to go to heaven one day. He wanted heaven to have a host club as well. 

He hoped they were doing well, he hoped they moved on. Their burden was gone, he wanted them to live now. He wanted them to become something and forget about him, as he would soon foget them. Soon he would fade away from this world.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete _

"Four weeks, equal about a month." Haruhi stated to no one in particular. "It's been a month." 

They all sat in the clubroom, with the exception of everyone except Haruhi and Tamaki. Slowly the rest of the members had just stopped coming, and had gone back to the way their lives were before the club started. With the exception of Tamaki and Haruhi, who really didn't have lives before the club. They were average, everyday ordinary. Where the other needed to be shown a path, those two were already walking theirs. Haruhi had more time to study, hr dream of a being a lawyer would be fulfilled and she would continue living.

But Tamaki, were would he be. Without realizing it the loneliest person in the group was the one who showed it the least. This club was his life his family. The happy go lucky smile still appeared on his face, but wasn't backed with the normal happiness and joy he had never experienced during his childhood.

"Well, all families drift apart eventually nee? Haruhi?" Tamaki chuckled. Behind it he was breaking down.

"Yeah." Haruhi stood and walked up to Tamaki. "Goodbye host king."

She embraced him, as her friend for the last time, and he savored every moment of it. He wouldn't tell her, he couldn't not like this. So he wouldn't.

Haruhi let him go and exited the clubroom Tamaki watched her leave and smiled, tears streamed down his face steadily. He hadn't felt like this since he watched her fall over the bridge. Come to think of it that was the first time she hugged him just for the hell of it.

All the other members had left and now it was his turn. Tamaki walked into the hallway pulling the doors closed behind him.

"Unique to this super rich school." He whispered running his fingers across the patterns of the door. "We were very unique."

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? 

Hunny tossed another student over his shoulder, demonstrating the proper way to flip someone to the newer karate club members. Life had taken him right back to where he started. He was following in his father's footsteps, and abandoning everything he held dear. He should be happy his brother and father talk to him now. Yet compared to some others their words seemed so full of expectations.

He couldn't not think of the day's wear nothing was expected of him. He was cute, and he liked pink things sweet things. He wasn't deprived or looked down upon for it. He could want, he could dream, he didn't have to fight.

This was that Tamaki's entire fault, he could have just kept on living if it weren't for him. If only he hadn't let him taste the freedom to love what he wanted to love. He could have just kept out of it, and now he was hurting.

"Mitsukuni." Mori stated in a sad voice that could only be recognized by someone who knew him.

Hunny looked up into Mori's eyes. He could see the same pain he felt in his eyes. Mori wanted freedom as well. He wanted to do what he liked, and be happy about it, not ashamed.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the roof of the school looking down at all the simple-minded people of the world. Their fingers intertwined with one another. To everybody they would always be HikaruandKaoru never Hikaru and Kaoru. Same difference right, they had the same face, they were the same height, the same age. There was nothing different about them. 

Except the fact that Hikaru was hot tempered, and Kaoru was calm and collective. He liked to sleep on his stomach were as Kaoru liked his side. Hikaru loved wasabi and Kaoru was allergic to the stuff.

They had no identity. They were not born together, Hikaru came first. People couldn't just put them together and make them one person. There was no person named HikaruandKaoru, there was Hikaru and there was Kaoru. Few people new this little piece of information.

Their toys, but they seemed to have missed placed all their delicate porcelain dolls.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

So if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go 

Kyoya sat in the Library typing away furiously on his laptop. He refused to believe this. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want the beginning of his youth to end. He had just begun to have fun with them. In less than a year he wouldn't have time for that anymore. There was no more time left for any of them.

He wouldn't let this end if there was one thing Kyoya hated it was to lose. This was one thing his brothers had never done, one thing that made him stand out from his family. Proof he didn't need his father and his company to live. He had enough to be fine on his own. He had taken everything and thrown it back at his father. And for once at that moment he had actually felt accomplished.

"And this is?" he murmured as a search result popped up on the screen. A very broad un Kyoya like grin spread across his face. "I've got you."

_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

* * *

ILoveless: is this the end? Reveiw and maybe you'll find out. 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: After a very long break, I am back with a new chapter. Gosh it took me a while to think up this one, after going through and reading the previous chapters over again. I hadn't noticed how many mistakes there were. I'll go back someday and fix them up. Till then please enjoy this chapter. I just get so excited when I finish a chapter and I put it up without thinking twice.**

Disclaimer- I do not own a thing.

* * *

It was probably the coldest winter day of the season, yet the dark haired boy couldn't feel any warmer. Large dark orbs looked at his surroundings. The room he was in was very big with a large window giving him a wonderful view of the falling snow. On the other side of the room there was a fire going, he thought very odd of it. He really thought those things were in peoples living rooms, not bed rooms, but anything was possible when you were rich. He lay very contently on a large squishy bed, one larger than he had ever imagined. His head rested against a soft dark purple pillow with many more surrounding his head. Two large blankets, one dark blue and the other purple, covered his body and protected him from the cold air preventing him from getting even sicker than he already was.

Everything happened so fast those weeks ago. He thought for sure he was going to die, and that he was forgotten already. It was when the days first started getting so cold and harsh outside. In Panda's case it was on the inside to. Those weeks ago could have been his lasts days on earth.

_**-Flashback to about two weeks earlier-**_

_It was so cold, and Panda was so alone in that dark alleyway he now had to call his home. He had no clothes and no home anymore, not that it was much of a home. Shiba had gotten drunk enough to get alcohol poisoning. He lived, but their mother was so hurt and kicked Panda out blaming him for what had happened to Shiba. He really didn't have a reason anymore. When he ran away from the host club, and Shiba had spent his time raping him, he felt like that could be his reason. It was a miserable one, but everyone needed a reason to be alive. With out Panda's reason there was nothing left for him to do except die. He had no friends, no family, no food, and no money, not even something he could use to take his own life with. The first day being out on his own was the worst experience he had ever had. That's when his sickness began. _

_Panda had spent a whole week on his own, naked his body more than broken. On the seventh day of that second week his body was sore than ready to give up from sickness and lack of nourishment. He lay in his little alleyway while the streets were filled with chaos. He didn't know what was going on, and with whatever strength he had left in his legs he crawled out to see what was happening. It was the first time; Panda had seen a police force in his small scrappy little neighborhood. His neighbor hood was unknown it wasn't even on the city maps, he had checked. No one here was in even the town databases, because they were born on the streets and taught on the streets. The schoolteachers had no college degrees, they didn't even have school, just run down shacks kids would pile up in to learn to read and write at. No one except Panda had traveled outside into the big cities, so how could they have suddenly found out? _

_The police were rounding up all the people and taking them to a shelter. The people however were not ready to listen to that, and were trying to get away. They didn't believe that these people were ready to help; they thought they were just some sorts of new gang. The other policemen or more like Kyoya's private police force were pretty much raiding the houses in search of the long lost host. They all had pictures on what Panda looked like so It's not like they were guessing and grabbing random kids. _

_-At the Ootori residence-_

"_It's a wonder, how this neighborhood slipped under the radar for so many years. I guess it was because so many people living bellow the poverty line lived there. There's no way these people could pay taxes. Doesn't even look like a large number of people, about one hundred maybe even less." Kyoya's father spoke. "How were you able to find this." _

_Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "A lot of hard work I guess." _

_**-Flashback to that time in the library (last chapter) –**_

"_I've got you." Kyoya said triumphantly. He'd been researching the developments of the stock market and come to find out he had been doing very well. It made him a little more content for the moment but he still had a dilemma on his hands. He new the other hosts would not be able to handle trying to figure this one out so he would go it alone. He closed the stock market stuff and went back to reading the news online. He was reading about how some random person adopted a kid from Africa, is made him depressed but he kept reading._

"_It's strange." Kyoya read. "How some of these kids were born and no one documented it…." He kept reading more interested now. These kids would be born, live there entire life and die and no one in the richer cities would know. "They live below the poverty line in very small towns…well more like neighborhoods…. these towns are unknown to the government, and are living their lives in seclusion from the better things in life. A lot of the children are mistreated and tossed out to die…" It was all Kyoya needed to ready before getting to work._

_**-End of Kyoya's flash-**_

_After that Kyouya had gotten his entire private force to search in between every city, for smaller less known ones, and then in between those hopping to find one with his missing host. He scattered them all across the area around Ouran. If he remembered correctly Panda walked to school so he couldn't have been living in another city or more than 60 miles from the school or he would have been late everyday. _

_Kyoya had spent many sleepless nights planning the correct way to enter this neighborhood and even more discussing them with the government's police force. Now he could only hope this neighborhood would hold the one he'd been searching for._

_-Back with Panda-_

_He curled up into a ball hiding himself in the alleyway. He didn't want to be caught, he was afraid. More than anything he wanted to die there, he didn't want to be put through more pain, he wanted it to be all over. He wept quietly his small body shivering from the cold air that was still blowing harshly over his body. He could hear feet coming closer as the echoed in the alley. Apparently these people were searching the place thoroughly for people. As the picked him up he passed out, his body finally running out of energy and will to live. As he woke up for the first time he remembered Kyoya being there, he looked like he hadn't slept a wink. The situation was explained to him as Panda started to panic. _

"_Kyoya, what's going to happen to me now." He asked hoarsely. He was diagnosed with pneumonia and most of the bones in his body were broken or fractured, internal organs were bruised and permanently damaged from never getting time to heal correctly. Panda was a sickly pale color that made the blue and black bruises on his skin stand out even more. _

_Kyoya had never cried about anything in his life excluding his mother's death. So he wasn't going to break down now when someone needed him to be a very strong support. _

_**-End of the entire flash-**_

* * *

Panda was getting better since then. Kyoya had gotten him the best medical doctors out there, and he was doing just fine, his sickness was just a small cold now. He still needed a lot of bed rest and medication though, and he spent most of his time sleeping, eating soup, or drinking water or orange juice and occasionally he was allowed to watch some TV or talk with Kyoya's sister when she was around the house. Kyoya had kept a good watch over him, especially now when winter break had just started. He spent a lot of his time keeping Panda's company when he was awake; when Panda was asleep he would get some work done. There were very few times when Kyoya would not be at his side. He'd always be there when Panda was having an emotional breakdown or when he would go into a coughing fit. There were still times when Panda would doubt himself and want to be dead. He was still suffering from the mental trauma, and had yet to find a reason to keep himself alive. Even when Kyoya desperately tried to tell him that there were people who wanted him to be alive.

Today however, Kyoya was not at his side for whatever reason. It was all right; Panda was just enjoying the warmth of his bed, in his room. Kyoya's was right down the hall. This room was a gift from Kyoya and an offer. He was relieved to find out Kyoya's father was willing to adopt him, so that would mean Kyoya was his brother now. It took a lot for Panda to get himself over the fear that Kyoya would be another Shiba. Speaking of which it is unknown to Panda what became of Shiba and his mother, he hoped that he would never find out though. He didn't want them to find him, or himself to find them. Seeing them let alone talking to them would most likely be enough to crush him once more.

There was a soft knock on the door, which made Panda look in at the door. He wondered who it was. He hopped it was just Kyoya even though he didn't usually knock. He didn't want it to be a nurse or something because that would mean he would have to take medicine and he didn't like those things.

"Come in" Panda said as loudly as he could. The door was pushed open and in all his glory stood Kyoya. A soft sigh a relief slipped pass Panda's lips. No medicine for the moment. Kyoya calmly walked over to the boy and felt his forehead.

"You're doing very well, no fever in days, you haven't been coughing lately, and your skin has regained some color as well." He commented making Panda smile in relief.

"Dose that mean I'm getting better." The younger male asked, dark eyes full of hope. Kyoya nodded. This made Panda smile even more He didn't like being sick, it was bad enough his body was week without sickness. "Are you going to stay with me?" he asked innocently. Again Kyoya nodded and the younger boy moved over in the bed.

Kyoya had learned that when he was going to stay with Panda he should wear comfortable clothes. Once the young one had him in the bed he did not like him leaving so they would end up sleeping together. The first time this happened Kyoya was in his school uniform it is wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world to wear to bed.

He slipped into the bed with Panda, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a loose shirt. Panda quickly cuddled against Kyoya latching onto his clothes. Kyoya gently ran his fingers through the other's hair, mentally noting that he needed a haircut. Since the time Haruhi cut it it's grown back almost to the length it was when they first met.

"I don't want to be alone." Panda said softly, after a moment of silence. Kyoya glanced down at Panda and sighed. Even with his vision blurred from the removal of his glasses he knew the younger boy was crying. He wasn't angry or upset he knew it was natural for Panda to be like this. The young man was broken, and had the host club not come into his life he would be beyond repair right now.

"You're not alone." Kyoya cooed. He could feel the tears soak through his shirt, and could hear the soft sniffles of the young boy. "And you're not going to be abandoned."

"But what if you get upset…with me living here with you? W-will you hurt me?" He asked through his sobs. Panda rubbed his eye furiously he didn't want to feel this way. He didn't want to be so weak and needy, but he was scared. He didn't want Kyoya to resent him. He wanted, if nothing else, to become like a true brother to Kyoya now that his father adopted him.

"I can not say I will never be upset with you, but I will never put my hands on you to harm you intentional." He answered. "No one will ever put their hands on you to harm you ever again. You are and Ootori now, people would be out of their minds to try and touch you."

"Are they made at me?" He asked his tears slowly beginning to stop as sleep started to overtake his system. "Will they hurt me?"

"No they could never hurt you." Kyoya quickly replied. "And they are not mad at you, they miss you." Panda nodded and yawned as he closed his eyes falling asleep in Kyoya's hold. Kyoya sighed. He hadn't even been able to tell the rest of the host club that Panda had been found. He didn't want them to rush Panda just yet. He knew they would be anxious and Panda didn't need all that excitement just yet. Also the club members would have to pull themselves together before seeing Panda. Panda was the one that needed pity not the club. Everything fell apart when Panda left because everyone got depressed, Panda didn't need to see the club like this.

Tomorrow would be a new today, and Kyoya would tell them the news, but they would not see Panda for another week. They would have too much to do with getting the club back on track as well as themselves. For now, Kyoya rested with his new little brother. He smirked he was kind of satisfied with not being the youngest Ootori anymore.

Kyoya examined his younger brother even further; he defiantly wasn't going to be a leader like himself or his other new brothers. He could already tell Panda was going to be a much softer person and will not have what it takes to stand up to the world alone. This was a permanent thing. Panda had already shown signs of fragileness during the time he's been here. He didn't like loud noises, or people being loud wit him. It scared him to death to be in the same room with a person he didn't know. The doctors had to be careful about touching him, because he was so scared of everyone around him. It wasn't good to surprise him either. No Panda would not fit in the business world, as a leader. It was fine, Kyoya would be their to keep him standing and if Panda fell than Kyoya would pick him back up and dust him off. He wouldn't abandon him, once he inherited his share of the family business Kyoya would employ his young brother to work for him as his secretary or something Panda could handle physically and emotionally.

Kyoya's mind kept working on their future; no doubt Panda didn't want to think about that just yet. He didn't notice as the hours flew by and it soon became dark. He looked around to see the digital clock on the dresser. It read 11:56, it was almost midnight and Panda seemed to be waking up as Kyoya had just fallen asleep. The dark eyed boy looked up sadly at Kyoya, he had heard from people about Kyoya's temper after being woken up. It was hunger that had made Panda wake up, but he was afraid to wake Kyoya and have him get something for him. He really shouldn't have but Panda, with a lot of struggled pushed himself up. He groaned his body felt like it was on fire. They weren't kidding when they said his body was severely damaged. Still he'd managed to get on his hands and knees struggling to move his body to crawl to the edge of the bed. He panted softly his body reminding him of just how sick he was. As he tried to stand he heard the blankets ruffle around. He had thought it was just Kyoya shifting around, but he felt like someone was glaring through his soul. He collapsed back on the bed panting and out of breath, he couldn't do it his body was still weak. The tears began to drip down his cheek as he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he came face to face with a very angry looking Kyoya.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I…I was…" He couldn't answer he just kept starring up at Kyoya's angry face.

"I said what are you doing? Are you trying to hurt yourself even more? Is that it? Answer me?" Kyoya barked making Panda tremble.

"I-I'm sorry…I was just hungry." Panda confessed quietly, he felt like a greedy pig now. It was late and he was hungry. "I'll just go back to bed, I'm not hungry anymore."

Kyoya shut his eyes and sighed, trying to regain some self-control after seeing Panda so scared. "Why didn't you wake me?" He asked finally.

"People say you're scary when you just wake up." Panda had no doubts about that little fact now. Without another word Kyoya picked Panda up. He didn't fail to notice that Panda put on a little weight, which in his case was a very good thing. The boy was much too bony and small for his age. Kyoya carried him and laid him back down on the bed, covering him once more with blankets.

"Don't move." He ordered. Briskly he left the room leaving Panda to himself. Little speckles of tears fell from his eyes, he didn't like it when Kyoya left him, and he also thought he was mad.

It was another ten minute before Kyoya came back with a hot bowl of soup and some water. Panda wiped his tears and looked up at the other shyly as he sat down.

"Come on." He said as he filled the spoon with soup. Panda smiled and sat up leaning most of his body on Kyoya. And that's how they spent ten minutes doing. Kyoya patiently fed Panda his soup. He didn't rush the process, and neither did Panda. Once they had finished Kyoya placed the bowel on the nightstand and lay back down with Panda to sleep.

"Kyoya, I really am sorry." Panda said for about the hundredth time since the incident.

Kyoya sighed and kissed Panda's forehead. "Goodnight." He said softly even though it was an indirect order to go to sleep. Panda giggled and closed his eyes falling asleep with a nice feeling for once. It had been a long time since he slept without fear.

* * *

**Kyoya: Just review for his sake, and the host club if you want to see us get back together.**

**Panda: -snores softly-**


End file.
